Tare's Adventures of Trouble
by Tare'ingfortrouble
Summary: Tare'ijna is a female troll warlock that is just about to set foot in the world of Azeroth. What adventures will she go on and what kinds of people will she meet, well that is to say if she can get away with it. Very first fanfic hope you like it and im always open for help just don't use to many flames please.


**A.N**:Hi everybody, My name is Tare'ingfortrouble and well this is my first fanfic I have ever written, I hope this story will be alright for a first try but I don't expect miracles and I also don't know how often I will be able to update but I promise I will try to do best and update often.

The story's gonna be about my main char, Tarejiina, a female troll warlock, and the different adventures I experienced while playing her. Some of them were quite funny, downright hilarious even, and others were frustrating to say the least.

Seeing as this is my first, I would love for you guys to give some feedback on how I can improve my writing style and maybe where I made some grammatical mistakes as English isn't my native language.

Also I will try to be Lore friendly but you have to remember this is a fanfiction story so expect a few(possibly Major) changes to the world and/or lore of the game.

In anycase I hope you will enjoy the story. ;)

**Disclaimer:Blizzard owns all but the characters of my own or my friends creation.**

**Chapter 1: A past forgone, future untold.**

After the evacuation of the Darkspear tribe, Vol'ijn had his hands full with trying to establish Sen'jin Village and finding out how many of his tribe survived. He was exhausted to say the least, being awake for almost 3 days straight was starting to take its toll on his mind and his focus was starting to wane but atleast everything and everyone was starting to get setteled down, he could finally go and get some sleep.

Unfortunatly the Loa had apparently decided he wasn't done for the day just yet, as when he almost reached the hut where had set up his hammock he was suddenly adressed by one of his shadowhunters whom he had assigned to help his people to safely evacuate.

"Vol'ijn, Chieftan'mon I be hav'in found a little prob'lem."

Annoyed that his sleep was being held off by yet another problem Vol'ijn turned around.

"An' what is dis little prob'lem you be hav'in that can't wait till'morrow?" Vol'ijn asked, slightly miffed.

The shadow hunter, clearly seeing that his chieftan was starting to get agitated, nervously answerd.

"I was help'in with the evacuation as you told us too, then I he'rd some faint li'l cry and well I found dis..." The shadowhunter showed Vol'ijn the bundel of cloth he hadn't noticed before and saw that the bundel contained a small troll baby. Vol'ijn was surprised, why hadn't the baby's parents come looking for it, Trolls were very protective of their children and would fight till death to protec..t...the...m.

Suddenly Vol'ijn understood why, the child's parents were dead. One of several that didn't survive the evacuation of their ancestral home, but still the parents should have had friends or relatives that were willing to take care of the child, why did this shadowhunter come to him with this.

"Why you be coming ta'me with this arn't their any friends or relatives who would want ta take care of da babe?"

"I tried ta find dem but apparently nobady knew da babe's parents an' nobady's will'in ta take the babe in."

Vol'ijn groaned, feeling the onset of a headache created by the lack of sleep and the effort of trying to find a solution for this problem. After thinking for several minutes, Vol'ijn spoke.

"Fine, if nobady wants ta take care of the babe, I'll take care of him."

"Euh, Chieftan tha babe be a she not a he."

Vol'ijn stared at the shadowhunter with a look that said:"If you say one more thing I'll send you to the witch doctor to practise on." Upon which the shadowhunter handed over the bundel to Vol'ijn and went off back to his duties relieved that he didn't have to deal with it anymore.

After taking over the bundel Vol'ijn lifted a small bit of the cloth up to take a better look at the child he had now adopted, the child had yet to grow alot of hair but already showed a few whisps of dark red, much like his own, looking closer he saw that she had a light blueish tint not uncommom for trolls. While he was inspecting the child's face he hadn't noticed that the child had woken up and was staring at him, when he noticed the child was awake he was surprised to see that the child had ruby red eyes and that they were staring right back at him with an almost comprehending-like wisedom.

He was really too tired if he started to think that the child, no older then a few months could comprehend something let alone have wisedom, shaking his head Vol'ijn entered his tent and went to work making a small bed for the child to sleep in. Once he was done Vol'ijn laid the child into the makeshift babybed, only to notice that the child was already sleeping fast again and had somehow freed one arm with which she was trying to grasp something in her sleep.

Chuckling at the sight of it, Vol'ijn gently let one of his fingers be grasped by the small hand and saw that the child started to smile in her sleep.

"Be needing a name lil'one, I can't be call'in ya child or babe da whole time? Hmm, how about...Tare'ijna to da flower that grows on the shore of da Echo Ilses, yes da be a beautiful name for ya. Right my li'l Tare?"

Vol'ijn continued to look at his little Tare until eventually sleep overcame him and he fell slept right next to the makeshift bed wherein Tare'ijna slept still holding his finger in her small but firm grasp.


End file.
